Noxus
This page talks about the Noxus from League of Legends. Summary Noxus is a powerful empire with a fearsome reputation. To those beyond its borders, Noxus is brutal, expansionist and threatening, yet those who look beyond its warlike exterior see an unusually inclusive society, where the strengths and talents of its people are respected and cultivated. Its people were once a fierce reaver culture until they stormed the ancient city that now lies at the heart of their empire. Under threat from all sides, they aggressively took the fight to their enemies, pushing their borders outward with every passing year. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *The Trifarix **Darius **Jericho Swain **The Faceless Other Leaders/Military Leaders/Nobles *Admiral Duqual *General Du Couteau *Lord Commander Cyrus *Commander Emystan *General Granth *Captain Hurad *General Jonat Of Shuriman *Assassin Katarina *General Korlak *General Leto *General Maela *Captain Oditz *Riven *General Sion *Captain Teraze *Urgot *Captain Ysard Tomyri Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Cassiopeia *Draven *Kled *LeBlanc *Talon *Vladimir Military Units Infantry *Noxian Soldiers *Trifarian Legion *Warbands Elite *Warmasons *Xamari Redblades *Bloodrunners Navy *Warhsips *Trade Ships |-|Weaponry= Military Weapons Melee *Swords *Spears Ranged *Bows & Arrows }} Conquest Stats Tier 9-A Large Country: Noxus beinga large, expansionist empire, have being expanding their territories beyond the Valoran continent into other lands as well. Territories The Immortal Bastion * Age founded/conquered: Unknown * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: humans mostly * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Civilization Stats Tier 11: Exploration: The world that Noxus lives in, is based on late medieval era, able to use trade ships, able to sail across seas to other lands in other continents Power Source Magic: Magic (Noxus is founded as a state of utilizing magic as a way of weaponizing it) Power Stats DC: Town: Jericho Swain should be superior to the rest of the Noxian champions, such as Sion and Kled (who the former fought on par with base Garen). Town: As a member of the Trifarix, Darius should be comparable to the other two members Swain and LeBlanc. Town-Small Town: The strength of the rest of the champions of Noxus. Unknown: The strength of Bloodrunner magics. Street: The strength of the standard Noxian soldiers. Dura: Town: Jericho and the other Trifarix members should be comparable to each other in terms of druability as well. Town: The durability of other Noxian champions. Unknown: The Bloodrunners via using magic. Street: Naxian Soldiers who should be able to hold their own with Demacian soldiers. Speed: Subsonic: Jericho Swain is able to fight a comparable speed to LeBlanc and Darius, Able to speedblitz Noxian soldiers. Subsonic: The combat and reaction speed of the other Noxian champions. Unknown: The speeds of Bloodrunner mages. Athletic: The combat and movement speeds of regular soldiers should be somewhat comparable to Demacian soldiers. Skills The lifeblood of the empire allowing the expansionist nation to conquer fertile lands to supplement its lack thereof. The armies of Noxus appear to be little more than barbarous hosts of individual warbands, but this belies the discipline and sophistication required to make such a formation viable. Noxus foregoes a strict rigid standardized order - there are merely smaller warbands, larger warhosts, and massive legions - in favor of allowing their forces to specialize in what they do best, directing them to tasks or areas where their strengths can serve the empire best. Within the Noxian army, there are equal chances for anyone: everyone starts on the same rank. On the front lines, a foreign slave could be the equal of a highborn noble. Strengths/Pros As Noxus expands and defeats neighboring cultures and cities, it offers the conquered people a choice; swear loyalty to Noxus and be judged solely on your worth, or be destroyed. This is not subterfuge or any kind of ruse; the Noxians are as good as their word, and many who have embraced their conquerors' way of life find their prospects greatly improved. But those who refuse to bend the knee are crushed without mercy. Weaknesses According to Swain's reasoning, In the past, Noxus was ruled by lines of emperors and because of that form of government has led the empire to desolation based on incompetence, madness, or corruption, a group of three would always have two others to hold any rogue third member accountable, ensuring that no individual can rule Noxus unopposed. Gallery Noxus The Immortal Bastion 01.jpg|The Immortal Bastion Swain OriginalLoading.jpg|Jericho Swain, the Noxian Grand General, one of the three Trifarix Darius OriginalLoading.jpg|Darius, the Hand of Noxus, One of the Trifarix Noxus The Armies Of Noxus.jpg|The Armies of Noxus Noxus Noxus And Magic.jpg|Noxus' attitude towards magic Category:League of Legends Category:Gaming Category:Fantasy Category:Tier 9-A Conquest Category:Tier 11 Civilization Category:Protagonist Category:Profile Category:Army